


Rebound

by Titch360



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titch360/pseuds/Titch360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure about his position in the family, a conversation between Tim and Alfred leads to a confrontation years in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

Rebound

 

“Master Timothy!”

Tim winced at the sharp tone emanating from his open doorway.  Turning slowly, Tim saw the butler standing in the doorway, looking for all the world like a strict schoolmaster.

“Yes, Alfred?” Tim asked in a quiet, guilty tone.

“Master Timothy, you are well aware that I have certain rules in this house.”

Tim wracked his brain, wondering what he may have done to earn the butler’s ire.  When nothing came to mind, he rose and took a nervous step towards the butler, head bowed.  The teen apologized automatically, “I’m sorry, Alfred.  I didn’t mean to do…um…whatever it is I did.”

Tim glanced up at Alfred, barely meeting his eyes.  “…Um, what did I do?”

“It is my duty to ensure this family’s health.”  Alfred’s tone softened and a small smile crept onto his lips as he pulled a plate of cookies from behind his back.  “I must insist that you not skip your after-school snack.  You are a growing boy, you need to keep your strength up.”

Tim smiled and took a cookie off the plate.  “You know my standard conditions for that one, Alfred.  I will if you will.”

The butler took a cookie off the plate as well and took another step into the room, following the teen.  He put the plate down on the small desk and asked, “That was quite the sigh you had when I first came in.  Is everything alright?”

Tim answered automatically, “Yes…Um…well, no.  I don’t know, Alfred.  I’ve just been thinking.”

Alfred smiled, “Master Bruce says you do that far too much sometimes.”

Tim groaned internally at the turn of the conversation.  Looking back down at the bed, he said, “Yeah, well, that’s what I’ve been thinking about.”

“Thinking about…thinking, Master Timothy?”

Tim gave a small smile that fell from his face quickly, “No, Bruce.”

Alfred took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him.  Tim sat obediently.  “Tell me, Master Timothy.  What sort of things are you thinking about?”

Tim still looked at his hands as he sat next to the trusted butler.  “It’s kinda embarrassing, Alfred.”

“Nonsense, young sir.  You know that Master Bruce and I are here for you.”

Tim sighed heavily, “That’s just it, Alfred.  I _don’t_ know that.  Am I only here because I figured out who Bruce really is, and he wants to keep me close to make sure no one else finds out, or does he really want me here?  I mean, it’s nice that he let me stay here after my parents died and all, but…” Tim trailed off, closing his eyes as he approached the root of his problem.  He spoke in a hushed tone, “Dick tells me what it was like, growing up here.  He tells me how it was when he was living here, and everything they did together, and I…we…I might as well be a house guest here, Alfred.”

“Master Timothy,” Alfred breathed, shocked at the pain in the teen’s voice, “Surely you don’t actually believe that?”

“I do, Alfred, and please don’t call me Shirley.”  It was an automatic response, an in-joke between Dick and himself.  The thought brought the small smile back to his face for a brief second before his mien returned to melancholy.

Alfred ignored the joke, having heard the two boys utter it several times.  “Do you forget that Master Bruce adopted you?  That is a big step for anyone.  Why would he go through the time and hassle of that arduous process if he didn’t truly want you here?”

“That’s what confuses me, too.  I’ve been here for a little over three years now, and this conversation you and I are having is longer than every conversation Bruce and I have had, put together.  I say hi when he gets home from work, he asks me two questions at dinner while reading the paper, and doesn’t pay attention to the answers, then says good night and gives me a stiff pat on the shoulder that he calls a hug before I go to bed.  Day after day, for three years.  Why do we do it?  Why doesn’t he want to get close to me?”

Alfred shook his head at the lost look on the boy’s face.  “You spend most nights together.  You must speak then?”

Tim shook his head, “Batman and Robin speak, but that is just about work.  Shop talk.  Where we should look for crime next, what I could have done better in the last encounter.  But…that’s not a conversation.  We could be reading a script for all the emotion in that exchange.  And, it’s not Bruce and Tim talking.  There is nothing personal, nothing…I don’t know, Alfred.  It’s like…like we’re coworkers, forced to live together.  You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that it’s been cold and quiet here for the past three years.”

Alfred had noticed the change in the attitude around the manor after the death of Jason.  The butler had been a huge proponent of Tim coming onboard.  He remembered fondly how the addition of Dick had changed the man.  He hoped that Tim could be just as good for Bruce now.

Tim continued, “I know Jason was a big loss for him, but does he have to take it out on me?”  Tim looked horrified as he realized the burden he had just unloaded on the old butler.

“Master Timothy, I am sorry.  I had no idea you felt this way, no idea you saw things going so poorly here for you.  I had no idea this was happening for so long.”

Tim placed a gentle hand on Alfred’s knee, “I’m sorry, Alfred.  I didn’t mean to dump all that on you.”

Alfred gave a small smile and patted the hand on his knee, “You hardly ‘dumped’ anything on me.  Remember, I am here to ensure the health of this family.  We do want to help you.  I don’t want you to feel this way in silence.”

Tim heaved a heavy sigh and looked down again.  “I just don’t want to be his rebound.”

“His what?” Alfred puzzled.

“You know, his rebound Robin.”  Alfred still looked confused, so Tim explained.  “It’s like being in a relationship.  You’re with a person for years, and you’re serious about each other, but then, suddenly, you’re not together anymore.  It hurts, so you go out and get into another relationship.  This new relationship isn’t serious, just someone to make the hurt go away.  Well, eventually, you’re ready for another relationship, and the person you’re with is not what you’re looking for.  I don’t want that to be me.”

Tim’s voice faded out, and Alfred placed a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder.  They were silent for a minute before a new voice broke into their thoughts.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Tim jumped as Bruce’s voice sounded quietly from the doorway.  Tim met Bruce’s eyes for the first time in three years and thought that this may be his last day in the manor, so he let it all out.  “When, Bruce?  You never spend any time around me.  It’s like…”

Bruce winced at the hurt in Tim’s voice.  “Like what, son?”

Tim bristled at the name, wondering what it actually meant to the man.  It gave his argument strength that he normally wouldn’t have used with the man who adopted him.  “It feels like you go out of your way to keep me out of your way.”

“Tim, I…”  Bruce trailed off as he thought back on his entire relationship with the teen and realized that is exactly what he had done.  He read the hurt and turmoil in his adopted son as Tim turned away from him, a tear leaking down his cheek.  Bruce felt more like a failure in this moment than any other time in his life.

Tim spoke quietly, the occasional sob breaking up his voice as he spoke.  “Dick tells me how it was for him, growing up here.   I know he started here younger, but…it wasn’t like this.  He always says how warm and inviting it was, after his parents died.  You two went out of your way to make sure he was loved and cared for.  I know he was your first, and he was a little boy, but…it’s like he’s describing a different person.  I might as well be living in a bus station, for all the warmth around here.  What happened, Bruce?  Was losing Jason that much of a shock, that you can’t let yourself care about anyone anymore?  And, if that’s true, then why did you invite me to come live here?”

Tim sputtered to a stop at the shocked look on Bruce’s face.  He was appalled that he had exploded on his guardian like that.  He idly wondered if he should start packing as he said, “Bruce…I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean…”

Bruce cut him off with a look and said quietly, “Yes, you did, and I deserve it.  Tim, losing Jason…it affected me more than I ever thought it would, but I never should have taken it out on you.  You didn’t deserve that.  You _don’t_ deserve that.  I’m so, so sorry, Tim.  I wish you’d come to me earlier, pal.”

Tim whispered, not looking at Bruce, “I never felt welcome to.  I never felt like you would listen.”

Bruce looked desperate, “I will, Tim, I promise.  I want you here, I need you here.  I really do, I’m not just saying that.  What can I do, Tim?”

Tim slowly turned his face up to his adoptive father’s and saw sincerity written there.  _Does he really want me?  I want him to want me.  I need this.  He’s offering, he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t mean it, would he?  Am I throwing anything away by jumping at this?  I told him how I feel.  I want to trust him.  That’s it, I’m_ going _to trust him.  But, how do I answer his question?  What can he do?_

Tim stood up and walked the two steps separating them.  He didn’t realize how much he craved Bruce’s attention until he had it.  Tim wanted to keep it.  Desperately, Tim grabbed Bruce’s arm as he started to break down.  “Talk to me, please.  We never talk.  Our daily interaction consists of all of eight words.  We could text each other our daily interaction and not fill up the letter limit in one message.  I…I’m lonely, Bruce.”

Tim bowed his head, resting it against Bruce’s chest as he cried quietly.  Behind the teen, Alfred glared at Bruce.  Bruce felt like he would glare at himself, if he could.  He awkwardly rested a hand on Tim’s back, and was glad that he didn’t flinch at the contact.

“How long have you felt like this, Tim?”

“How long have I lived here?” Tim answered through tears.

“Oh, Tim.  I’m so sorry, son.”  Bruce pulled Tim in tight and held the gently sobbing boy.  Unknown to Bruce, this was the first real hug he had given the boy, and the first time he had offered any sort of physical comfort since Tim’s parent’s funeral, three years ago.  Tim remembered, but it didn’t matter right now.

Bruce held Tim for several minutes before saying, “Has it really been that bad here?”

Tim sniffed, then said, “Not all bad.  I got a good friend out of it.  Of course, if he were here right now he would slap me, then pout, for not calling him ‘brother’.”

Bruce smiled faintly, “I didn’t know you and Dick were that close.  I guess that’s my fault, too.  How often do you talk?”

“We either talk or text almost every day.  He’s been a big help in…well, managing being here.  He’s the one who told me to stick it out.”  Tim leaned back to look up at Bruce’s face, “I think I would have left by now if it weren’t for him.”

Bruce hurt all over again, seeing the truth in Tim’s eyes and hearing how close Tim came to leaving without even knowing there was a problem.  Bruce asked nervously, “W-Where would you have gone?”

Tim took a second before responding, “Dick’s couch, maybe?  I really don’t know.  I didn’t think that far ahead.”

Bruce asked hollowly, “…But it was that bad?”

Tim sighed, eyes meeting Bruce’s, “Yeah.  I’m sorry, Bruce, but it is…was.”

Tim’s phone vibrated on the nightstand.  Tim snorted a laugh as he separated from Bruce and said, “That’s probably him.  His shift should be over by now.”

Tim picked up the phone as he wiped his face.  Bruce read the text as Tim held the phone between them.  ‘ _Just wanted to check in.  Hang in there, brother.  I’m coming home this weekend, see you in an hour or so.’_

Bruce sighed, feeling he may be pushing his luck as he asked, “How about we cover a little ground before he gets here?  I want to know what I’ve been missing.”

Tim gave Bruce a hard look, judging the man’s intent before saying, “Okay, but first, I need to know why.  Why, Bruce?  Why have I been ignored here?  _Three years_ , Bruce.  That’s a long time to be alone.”

Bruce cringed at the accusation, but accepted it.  He knew that he was wrong, and that Tim was being nice in his treatment of Bruce.  Bruce knew very well that he didn’t deserve the consideration that he was being given.  Alfred’s glare hadn’t let up as he remained supportively at the teen’s side.

“You didn’t deserve that, Tim, and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you.  I was _scared_ , Tim.  You came along so soon after Jason.  You knew who I was on every level.  You’re the only person who ever applied for Robin, like it was a job.”

Bruce sighed, “With Dick, it was always so easy to know what was going on.  You could read everything on his face.  He never kept quiet if something was bothering him.  Jason…Jason made an impression.  He was so closed off, wanted to be so tough, but he was hurting so much.  He couldn’t hide it.  He allowed himself to change so much.  He was my greatest success, right up until he went after the Joker.  Jason felt he had so much to prove that he would never think of asking for help.  I couldn’t save him, and it almost killed me.  And then, you came along, and you knew.  No one outside of the Justice League knew, but you knew.  I had to keep an eye on you, and I did.  I spied on you in places you didn’t think anyone could see you.  You never gave me up, so, against my better judgement at the time, I gave you a chance.  You proved yourself so quickly, took to everything I taught you so well.  But, for as much as you had to learn as Robin, you never seemed like you needed me as Tim.  Let’s face it, you are one squared away boy, Tim.  I didn’t know how to help you, and the loss of Jason was so fresh, I didn’t want to get close again.  I didn’t want to get hurt again, but instead, I ended up hurting you.  Please, believe me; I never meant to hurt you.  It sounds really cowardly of me, but I was scared of you.  I let it get to the point where we have been existing on separate planes.  I wouldn’t blame you if you chose to hold it against me, if you chose to not forgive me, if you chose to leave.  I hate myself for what I’ve done to you, Tim.  I don’t want you to hurt anymore.  I never _wanted_ to hurt you.  You don’t deserve that.”

Tim thought for a minute before asking, “Why did you adopt me, Bruce?”

“You were so depressed after your parents died.  I knew at the time that I wasn’t being the person you needed me to be.  I thought, maybe, things would change if I became your guardian.  It had worked for Dick and Jason, and it’s really crass of me to just assume that it would magically change anything, but I really thought it would.  After all the problems I had with Dick’s case, I didn’t think your adoption would actually go through as easily as it did.  I just figured I would end up with permanent guardianship.  I also figured that I was a better alternative to CPS placement.”

Tim looked away, wondering if he really was the charity case Bruce was making him out to be.  Bruce placed both hands on Tim’s knees, causing Tim to look back up in shock.  “Look at me, Tim.  I have never once, not ever, not even for a second, ever regretted adopting you, Timothy Drake.  I would do it again in a heartbeat.  You are by far the most interesting of my children.”

Tim snorted in disbelief.  “Out of a former circus acrobat, a street kid turned good, and a kid from a semi-normal family, how am I the interesting one?”

Bruce leaned in and whispered, “Because you solved the greatest mystery of all when you were nine, and then kept it a secret until you were thirteen and saw an opportunity to confirm your suspicion.”  Bruce closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths.  “Does that explain it a little?  Does that give us a starting ground for a relationship that should have been built three years ago?  I don’t want to lose you.  I’ve lost too much already.  _You’ve_ lost too much already.  I’ve lost too much time with you to my own stubborn pigheadedness.”

Bruce thought he may have lost his chance with Tim.  He was holding his breath until Tim slowly wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and pulled his adoptive father in tightly, laying his head on the man’s shoulder.  Bruce gripped the boy back, just as tight.  Alfred smiled at his charges and quietly left the room.

Ten minutes later, when Tim felt he could let go again, Bruce asked, “Is that a yes?”

Tim couldn’t stop himself from laughing.  Bruce continued, relieved, “Come on, Tim.  Let’s go get a snack and we can talk.  I’ve missed so much.  I want to make it up to you.  Maybe we can surprise Dick when he gets here.”

Standing shakily, Tim spoke in a quiet voice that was just as shaky, “Sounds good…dad.”

Bruce’s heart swelled at those three letters.  He threw an arm around Tim’s shoulders as they walked down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, Man and Teen were set upon by a giggling man who threatened to bowl them over with his exuberance.  Dick stuck his head between Bruce and Tim’s as he wrapped both of them in his arms.  He whispered to both, “I told you it would be worth sticking it out, Timmy.  Sometimes, it takes hitting him over the head several times to get your point across, but in the end, he’ll be good for it.”

Tim whispered back, “Thanks, Dick.  I don’t think I could have done it alone.”

Dick finally released the two and said with a big smile, “Well, come on.  What part are we up to?”

Bruce smiled and nudged Tim, “Tim was about to tell me what’s been going on with him for the past…well, as much as he is comfortable telling me.  I don’t want to push anything.”

Dick looked at Tim and said with exaggerated shock, “Timmy, you haven’t told him yet?”

Tim looked uncomfortable as he said, “It wouldn’t have mattered before.”

Bruce had to bite his cheek to keep tears from rolling down his face at the tone of distrust coming from his youngest.  Bruce was hurt by the implication that whatever was making Dick so proud wouldn’t have registered with Bruce before today.

They sat at the breakfast bar as Bruce said, “Well, I want to know now.  And I’m so sorry that it wouldn’t have mattered before.  If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me.  It matters.”

Tim looked nervously at Bruce’s expectant face.  “Um…well…What are you doing next Friday?”

Bruce thought for a second before replying, “Board meetings in the morning, but I think the afternoon is clear.  What am I adding to my calendar, and which meetings do I need to reschedule?  I will, you know.  Wait…next Friday is your last day of school for the summer, right?”

Dick was bouncing next to Bruce, impatient for the news to hit.  Tim tried to ignore Dick as he said, “Yes, but it is also my last day of school.”

Bruce felt his heart drop into his stomach at those words.  He placed a hand on Tim’s forearm and said, “Oh, Tim, you’re so smart.  Please, don’t drop out of school, I beg you.  Finish high school, at least, please.  College is completely up to you, but please, finish high school.”

Tim had a hard time holding a straight face at the impassioned plea as he shrugged and said, “Okay.”

Bruce sat back, confused.  “Wait, what?  That seemed too easy.  Why did you say that next Friday is your last day of school?”

Unable to hold back anymore, Dick placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder as Tim dropped his face into his hand, shook his head, and giggled.  Dick leaned in and said, “Some call it the last day of school, but Tim should have really called it by its formal name, graduation.”

Bruce absorbed what Dick said for a minute before blinking and saying, “What?  I may not have paid all that much attention to you over the past few years, but I have been aware enough to know that you are just a sophomore.”

Tim shrugged, “Time-wise and age-wise, maybe, but I’ve had a lot of extra time around here, and high school was just so easy.  I worked it out with the school to…work ahead, a bit.  I’ve been taking extra classes, summer school, winter classes.  I finished my high school coursework around Christmas, and started taking some college classes online.”

“Wait,” Bruce looked confused, “are you graduating from high school or college?”

Tim snorted a laugh, “High school, but I am on track to get my Bachelor’s next year.”

Bruce sat back, stunned, with a dopey grin on his face as he stared at Tim.  Overcome with glee, Bruce leaned forward and ruffled the teen’s hair, then pulled him into a hug and whispered, “Now, how can you say you aren’t the interesting one?”

Bruce leaned back again, and was proud to see Tim had a grin on his face.  “Um, I hate to ask, but how are your grades?”

Tim cocked his head and said, “Why do you hate to ask?  Isn’t that something that parents are supposed to ask?”

Bruce grimaced, “I hate to ask because it’s something I should already know.”

“Oh, well, they asked me to give a speech at graduation, but I said no.  I hate public speaking, and it just wouldn’t be right, coming from me.”

Dick nudged Bruce and said, “What he meant to say is that our young Mr. Drake has earned the top spot of Valedictorian, with a perfect GPA and all honors classes.”

Bruce didn’t know which emotion to express as he regarded his youngest son.  Tim was unprepared for the look of disappointment on Bruce’s face.  “Something like this, and you weren’t going to tell me?”

Tim minced his words, “I really didn’t think you would care before today.”

“Is it too late to get tickets for the ceremony?  Do we even need tickets?”

Alfred spoke up from the back of the kitchen, “Tickets have already been procured for the three of us, Master Bruce.  We are somewhere in the middle, it was the best I could get.”

Bruce looked back fiercely, “I don’t care where we sit, just so long as it is okay with my son that I’m there.  Um…is it okay with you, Tim?”

Tim regarded Bruce for a long minute before responding.  “Well, my father can’t be there, so I guess my dad will have to do.”  He leaned over and gave Bruce a swift hug.  “I’m just glad you want to be there.”

Bruce asked curiously, “Why did you say that the Valedictorian speech wouldn’t sound right, coming from you?”

“Think about it, Bruce.  I’m graduating two years early.  I have never actually had a class with anyone I am graduating with.  I don’t know any of them.  What am I supposed to talk about?  I can’t look out at the crowd and recognize faces of students that I went to kindergarten with.  I can’t talk about the trials and tribulations of the class of 2012, because I really don’t know what they’ve gone through.  I just thought it would be better coming from someone that the rest of the class would recognize.”

Bruce nodded, “That’s very grown up of you, Tim.  I’m sure whoever gives the speech will do a good job.”

“It’s going to be bad enough sitting on the stage for the whole ceremony, instead of in the crowd.  I got out of the speech, but they are still going to announce me as a co-Valedictorian.  I insisted on the ‘co’.”

The family moved to the den, where they sat on couches and enjoyed a small snack from Alfred.  Bruce leaned over to Dick and said, in a soft voice, but one toned to make sure Tim heard.  “If this is a high school graduation, I believe some sort of lavish, extravagantly expensive gift is in order, don’t you.”

In the same tone of voice, and with a smile on his face, Dick replied, “At least.  Maybe even a party, too.  What did you have in mind, Bruce?”

Bruce looked Tim up and down as the teen gaped at the older men, slack-jawed, “I’m thinking a car.  If I remember correctly, that is the standard graduation gift.  I like the idea of a party, too.  Something big and embarrassing for the man of the hour.”

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but Dick cut him off, “You know, Bruce.  Tim may be right.  Don’t you think that this is too much, too soon?  I mean, this morning, you would have been hard pressed to find anything of interest to say to little Timmy.”

With true sorrow and pain on his face and in his voice, Bruce said, “Well, this morning I was a jackass.  I’m not saying I’m perfect now, far from it, but I think I understand a little more than I did before.  I have years of jackassery to work off.  I’m not trying to buy my way out of it, but I hope that now I have a chance to try to work off my debt.”

A solitary tear ran from Tim’s eye as he said, “You always had the chance.  I’m still here.  I stayed, waiting…hoping for the chance.  You’ve worked off a bunch of it today, but I’m not letting you off the hook yet.  I have to make sure that this is going to last, that today isn’t just some one shot affair.  I’ve waited too long.”

Bruce inched himself forward, nearing the teen, “It will last, I swear it.  If it doesn’t, I give you my permission to go to Dick, bring him back here, and both of you can beat it into me, or out of me, whichever you want.  Believe me, you will be doing me a favor.  At least with you two, I still have a chance of leaving with my head still attached to my shoulders.  Alfred would not be so kind.  I believe he already has the pike picked out with which to display my head, should it be needed.”

Tim covered the rest of the distance and leaned into Bruce’s warm frame.  He never imagined the man could be so warm, but he was glad he had the chance to find out.  “Um…if you are so set on getting me a car, then I need you to do something for me first.”

“What’s that, son?”  Dick ‘awwed’ at the use of the name.

“Well, um…this is kinda embarrassing.  Can you teach me how to drive?”

Tim glanced up at Bruce from under the man’s arm to see a quizzical glance.  “Teach you to drive?  You drive the Batmobile all the time.  What more do you need to learn?”

“Yes, I know how to drive the Batmobile.  That knowledge is not really going to help me pass a driver’s test.  I have heard that the DMV frowns on going eighty the wrong way down a one-way street while swerving on and off the sidewalk.  I just turned sixteen a little over a month ago, and I need a parent or guardian to go with me to take the test.  I would like to know what I’m doing first, before I try it.  I already passed the written part, I just need to do the driving test.”

“Is tomorrow good enough, Tim?  You can get some practice in over the weekend, then I can take you down next week to do the test.  Sound good?”

“Yeah, dad.  That sounds great, thanks.”

_Next Wednesday…_

“Well, Mr. Drake.  You have a good grasp of road safety, and your situational awareness is amazing.  It is my pleasure to inform you that you have passed your practical driving exam.  Good job.”

Tim shook the hand of the DMV employee, a genuine smile plastered across his face as he was led back into the building to have his results entered and picture taken.  They were able to wait a few minutes for the actual card to be printed, before the Motor Vehicle Bureau declared Timothy Drake legally able to drive on the streets of the country.

Back in the lobby of the building, he handed the card to Bruce, who smiled at the goofy picture of the teen on the plastic rite of passage.

“You know what this means, right, Tim?”  Bruce asked as they left the government building.

Tim looked a bit confused as he replied, “What?”

Bruce ruffled the teen’s hair, “It means we need to stop at a car lot on the way home.  Your graduation present has yet to be procured.”

Before Tim could respond, Bruce pulled out his cell phone.  “Alfred, I need you to do me a favor, and this has to be done quickly.  Call the insurance agent and add a new driver to the policy.”

Bruce listened for a minute before handing the phone to Tim with a smile.  Alfred was talking on the other end, his voice positively radiant.  “Master Timothy, congratulations!  I am so proud of you, passing your test on the first time.  I will need your license number for the insurance agent.”

Tim gave the number, then handed the phone back to Bruce, a smile on his face.  Bruce made final arrangements with Alfred before hanging up the phone. 

He turned to Tim and said, “I’m proud of you, son.  It took two times for Dick to pass.”

They got into the car, Bruce taking the driving duties.  “I think I had better drive.  I expect Dick will be calling you any second.”

Tim started and yanked his phone from his pocket.  “Thanks for reminding me.  I had to turn it off for the test.  Dick was texting me every five minutes, I didn’t want the tester to take any points off for using a phone while driving.”

Tim turned the device back on and was assaulted with message notifications.  Bruce looked over at the laughing teen, “What’s so funny?”

When the car stopped at the next red light, Tim held the phone up so Bruce could see the screen and said, “Thirty-four text messages and three voicemails, all from Dick.  What exactly does he do at work, that he has the time to send that many messages and make that many calls in the space of two hours?”

Bruce chuckled, “I’m going to have to assign him more to do around the office.  He obviously has too much free time on his hands.”

Tim’s phone rang.  Tim answered it and put it to his ear, only to yank it away again and cringe at the shout that met his greeting.  It was loud enough that Bruce jumped at the noise on the other side of the car.

“I assume that was congratulations, but I can’t hear anymore, so I will just say thank you.”

Dick’s voice came from the speaker, at a more reasonable volume this time.  “Timmy, Alfred just called me.  That is great news, congratulations!  I’m leaving the office early today, when will you two be home?”

“That’s going to be up to Bruce, he’s driving.”  Tim looked over to his father, who was looking out the window to merge into traffic.

Dick sounded confused, “Wait, you just got your license and Bruce isn’t letting you drive?”

“It was out of self-preservation.  He figured you would call the second you had a free moment at work.  However, with the amount of messages you left me during the test, Bruce is rethinking your work load.  You obviously don’t have enough to do at work.”

“Right…well…um, see you when I see you, I guess.  Put me on speaker for a second, okay?”

Tim did as requested.  “Okay, Dick.  You’re on.”

“Bruce, can you hear me?”

Bruce gave a small sigh before responding with a smile, “Yes, Dick.  What’s up?”

“Bruce, am I right in guessing that you will be doing a bit of shopping before coming home tonight?”

Bruce chuckled, “You guessed correctly.  Anything you want me to pick up for you?”

Dick returned the chuckle, “Nope, just wanted to remind you of a couple things.  Valedictorian, perfect GPA, honors classes, graduating two years early, already has a year of college classes under his belt, passed his driver’s test on the first time, and until recently was feeling pretty crappy about his position in the family.”

Bruce smiled at everything, until Dick had to remind him of the last fact.  “I’m well aware of all of those facts.  Is there a reason you are taking this precise moment to remind me of them?”

Bruce could tell that Dick had an ear-to-ear grin, even over the phone.  “Yes.  I want to be jealous of my little brother when you two get home.  Make me proud, and him embarrassed.”

Bruce looked over at the teen in the passenger seat, who was blushing slightly at the prospect.  “Dick, he’s earned it.  I may even make myself jealous of him today.”

After Tim hung up the phone, Bruce aimed the car towards Gotham’s Auto Center, a square mile of car dealerships located just outside of Gotham’s financial district.  Just about every major brand was represented, and Tim stared out of the window, amazed, as they passed by dealer after dealer.

“So, son, what are you in the mood for?  BMW?  Mercedes?  Land Rover?  Porsche?  Ferrari?  Aston Martin?”

Tim looked at Bruce, astonished at the potential selections being offered to him.  None of them sounded right to him, though.  “Um…Well, I have been interested in the new Camaro.  Maybe we can go take a look at one of those?”

“Anything you want, pal.”

Two hours later, they left the first Chevrolet lot Bruce had ever set foot on empty handed.  Tim looked especially disappointed, “Well, that was a bust.  They look so good from the outside, but they are so cramped inside.  I couldn’t find a comfortable position for the seat, and the wheel didn’t adjust high enough.”

“What do you want to try next, Tim?”

Tim sighed, “To be honest, Bruce, I have no idea.  I really had my heart set on a Camaro from the moment you said you would buy me a car for graduation.  I never thought they would be so uncomfortable to drive.  I couldn’t live with one of those.  Why don’t you make a suggestion, Bruce?”

Bruce looked thoughtful, “I have an idea, if you want to stick with the muscle car concept, but want something bigger.”

Bruce drove across the street to the Dodge dealership, to test drive the Challenger.  It was definitely bigger and more comfortable on the inside, but had too many blind spots for the teen to feel comfortable.

They prepared to leave the lot, when Bruce noticed Tim looking over at the next dealership.  “You want to try over there, Tim?”

Tim was looking at a BMW dealership, but quickly shook his head, “I’ve had a license for three and a half hours.  I don’t think it’s the best idea to buy me a luxury car before we know if I’m going to crash it.”

Bruce rounded the car and threw an arm around Tim’s shoulders.  “You are too responsible to let that happen, son.  Besides, I think I can cover repair or replacement costs if anything happens.  It doesn’t hurt anything to look.  Who knows, you may find something you like.”

“Bruce, I…”

“Tim, price is no object.  Nothing is too good for my sons.  If you can’t decide on one, I may just be persuaded to spring for two.”

Tim’s head snapped up to stare at Bruce’s face.  Seeing the smile there, Tim couldn’t help but return it.  Two weeks ago, he considered writing Bruce off and leaving for a new start somewhere else, somewhere less painful.  He couldn’t believe that this was the same man who had been so cold and distant.

“Bruce, you’re not just trying to…buy me off, are you?  This is still all so new.  I mean, not even a week ago, we weren’t even on speaking terms.  Now…”

Bruce turned the teen to look him in the eye, tears welling in his own, “Now, I just want you to see how things should have been, if I hadn’t been keeping my head warm by keeping it firmly placed up my ass.  I’m sure, in all those talks with Dick, he told you about holidays where he was overwhelmed at how much stuff there was for him.  I did that for him because I wanted to show him just how much he meant to me.  Now that I think about it, the one thing that he actually asked for is the one thing that I have withheld the most, from both of you.  I shouldn’t have done that.  I want to get to know you better, like Dick and I did years ago.  I also want to make sure you are provided for.  You should never want for anything.  You have lost too much, been put through too much.  I made a promise in court that I would ensure your wellbeing, but I want to do more than that.  I want you to be happy.  I’ve made you unhappy for so long, it’s about time I tried to make you happy for a change.”

Tim felt a salty drop slowly crawl down his cheek as Bruce hugged him.  He whispered, “It’s working.  I didn’t think it was possible from you, but I’ve never been so happy to be wrong before.  Do…do you think we can just…talk…for a while, when we get home.  You said you want to make me happy.  That will make me happy.”

“Of course, son, but first we have to decide how you are getting there.  What do you say, let’s go look at the BMW’s?”

Three hours later, long after dark, they pulled into the garage of Stately Wayne Manor.  Bruce was driving the Mercedes that Tim took his driving test in, while Tim was behind the wheel of his brand new BMW M3.  Dick met them in the garage.

“Bruce, I was just joking about making me jealous, but I see you took it to heart.”  Dick circled the sleek coupe as Tim stepped from the driver’s seat, a broad smile on his face.  He threw an arm around the teen’s shoulders.  “So Timmy, did you get what you wanted, or did Bruce get you what he wanted?  I thought you were set on a Camaro?”

Tim shot Dick a happy look, “This is better.  The Camaro looked great, but was terribly uncomfortable inside.  I was really disappointed.  This, however, is just as fast and far more comfortable.”  Tim wrapped his own arm around Dick’s waist as Bruce looked on from behind, unable to hide how happy he was to see his sons as brothers.

Dick shook his brother, “Tim, this really is you.  Unassuming, almost incognito, but capable of so much.  Great choice.”

Alfred entered the garage, “I assume you gentlemen had a productive night?”

Bruce pointed at the boys, “Couldn’t have been better, Alfred.”

“Can I assume that you also didn’t have dinner?”

Bruce winced, “Um…no, Alfred.  Sorry.”

Alfred sighed, then smiled, “We should remedy that now, before it gets much later.  Can I assume that you will be staying in tonight?”

Turning towards the house, Bruce said, “Yes, Alfred.  My son has made a request to talk.  I can’t very well ignore a request like that.  I ignored it for so long.  He asks for so little, I ought to be able to give him everything he wants, everything he needs.”  He raised his voice to be heard by the car, “Boys, dinner.”

Tim walked up to Bruce nervously as Alfred and Dick, who already ate, walked back into the house.  “Um…Bruce?”

Bruce looked down, concerned at the look on Tim’s face, “What is it, Tim?”

“Are…are we going to…um…do that thing I asked…you know…later?”

Bruce placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder, “No, Tim, we’re going to do it right after dinner, unless you want to do it during dinner, and continue it after.  I’ve blown you off for three years, I’m not doing it anymore.”

Tim broke into a relieved smile, “Thanks Bruce…dad.  After dinner is fine.”

During dinner, Bruce hinted to Dick that Nightwing shouldn’t wait for Batman and Robin before leaving for patrol.  A nod from Tim confirmed that would be a good plan.  Dick was happy that they were finally talking, even though he was excluded from almost all of those talks.  Tim had no problem telling Dick what was discussed later, but he felt that he wanted to have the time alone with Bruce, just to make sure that the man really did want to spend time with him.  A lot had changed in a short time, and Tim was still uncertain that everything really was happening.

They adjourned to the den, where Bruce asked about Tim’s future plans.  He had an idea of turning the Wayne Foundation into a multigenerational business.  Dick was already working at Wayne Enterprises, working his way up to an eventual Vice-CEO position.  Bruce felt like Tim could be better at the Foundation.

“So tell me, Tim, what are your plans for the summer?”

Tim sat on the couch, facing the man, “I don’t really get a summer.  I have two weeks off before I start summer classes at Gotham State University.  I have a couple more general education classes to complete before I can really focus on completing my major.”

Bruce leaned forward, “…Which is?”

Tim looked surprised that Bruce was asking about his major, then remembered that their relationship was really only five days old.  “Oh, Computer Science.  I was thinking about taking a minor in Engineering, but I just don’t know where I will find the time.”

Bruce smiled, “How about a minor in Business.  I think you can be assured a job after graduation with something like that.”

Tim smiled devilishly, “Well, recruiters from Star Labs and LexCorp were very impressed with me at the Career Fair at school last month.  Funny, Wayne Enterprises didn’t have a booth at the Career Fair.”

Bruce paled, then returned the devilish smile, “Funny you should mention that, because I just thought of something for Dick to do with all that extra time he seems to have in his work day.”

Father and Son laughed, both realizing that this may be the first time they had ever done so together.  Bruce was embarrassed that their first laugh together had taken three years.  “Speaking of going back to school, how have you been paying for classes?  As far as I know, you don’t have a job outside of school.”

It was Tim’s turn to feel uncomfortable, “Well, my parents left me some money in a trust when they died.  It’s…it’s not a lot, but online classes for general ed are pretty cheap.  I was able to talk the bank into letting me have early access to the funds.  They only agreed when I was able to provide proof that the money was going to education expenses.  I haven’t had any problems since then.”

Bruce was disappointed, then proud, “Wait, you were able to talk money out of Gotham First Federal?  Against strict banking rules?  Tim, you have made me proud quite a bit in the past week, but that may be the best thing yet.  And it stops now.  You will not be using your trust fund for your college education.  I’m paying for the rest of your schooling, and I won’t hear any arguments about it.  Think about it as a corporation investing in a future employee.  If you want, we can look into rolling both of your trust accounts into one and getting you a better return rate?”

Tim looked shocked, “ _Both_ of my trust accounts?”

Bruce nodded, “Just a little stock portfolio.  I started it for you just after the adoption was finalized.  I think you’ll find it has seen quite a bit of growth in the past year or so.  Before you say anything, I did one for Dick and Jason when they both first came to live here, so it is a bit of a tradition.”

Tim was overwhelmed, “Thank you, Bruce.  I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say that I’m still going to have a chance to know you when you are of age to access it.”

Tim smiled and hugged Bruce, “I think you should know by now that it is going to take quite a lot to get rid of me.  I’ve tried this place as a temporary lodging, I think I would like to try this place as a home now.”

They spoke on several more subjects, never having an uncomfortable silence in the conversation, until they were interrupted by Dick.

Bruce said, “I thought you were patrolling.  Why are you back so soon?  Is something wrong?”

Dick looked at the man, incredulously, and yawned, “What are you talking about, Bruce?  It’s three in the morning.  Have you two been here since dinner?”

Bruce’s eyes bulged as he looked at his watch and saw that his eldest son was right.  “Yeah, I guess we have.  We’ve had a lot to catch up on, I guess.  You should probably get some sleep before your last day of high school, Tim.”

The two stood up, stiff after not moving for several hours.  Tim hugged Bruce tightly and thanked him for the talk, and demanded that they find a time to do it again soon.  Bruce assured the boy that another conversation was not far off in the future, and sent the drowsy teen up to bed, accompanied by his older brother.

_Friday…_

Bruce was pissed off by the time he made it to Tim’s school for the graduation ceremony.  He had been able to reschedule all of his board meetings except one.  Unfortunately, for everyone involved, the meeting ran two hours over the allotted time.  Bruce finally had stood up and walked out of the meeting.  When confronted at the door of the conference room about leaving before the meeting was over, Bruce nearly bit the head off of a low level executive, who most likely would be out of a job come Monday, and growled that his son, the Valedictorian, was graduating tonight, and Bruce would just as soon burn down Wayne Tower as miss the ceremony.  He was so late in getting to the auditorium that he had to wait until the student body had entered and was seated before the staff would let him in.  Bruce was just sitting down and enduring a glare from Alfred when the principal introduced the co-Valedictorians.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you the co-Valedictorians for the Warrington School’s Class of 2012.  Giving tonight’s Valedictorian speech, Jessica Marie Stein.  Co-Valedictorian, and holder of the highest cumulative grade point average this school has ever seen, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.”

A round of applause broke out for the Valedictorians from the assembled families and friends.  Bruce locked eyes with Tim.  Tim mouthed _I saw that_ to Bruce, indicating that his tardiness had not gone unnoticed, followed closely by _thank you_ , showing that the teen was just glad that Bruce made it.

Bruce leaned over to Dick and whispered while wiping an eye, “Did you know he was going to add ‘Wayne’ to his name for tonight?”

Dick whispered back, “What do you mean, for tonight?  You obviously didn’t look too closely at his driver’s license.  Like it or not, for better or worse, when you signed the adoption papers, he became yours.  He added Wayne to his name the minute the ink dried.  He accepted you long before you accepted him.”

Bruce spent the rest of the ceremony in a daze, thinking about how close he came to losing a son before he even knew he had a son to lose.  His eyes never left Tim, and the teen made several long glances in Bruce’s direction.  After one long glance began with a sigh, Bruce realized something important.  Bruce thought to himself, _He doesn’t keep looking because he wants to see me, he’s making sure that I’m still here, that I didn’t slip out to go to something that he obviously thinks I would find more important than him.  I really have a long way to go with that boy…my boy._

Bruce threw an arm around Dick’s shoulders and drew him close to whisper in his ear.  “He’s watching us.”

Dick smiled, “You noticed?”

“Yes.  I also noticed that he is surprised that I don’t disappear when he turns his head.  I want to thank you, Dick.  You stuck up for me, to him, when I really didn’t deserve it.  I’m not sure I still deserve it, but I’m not going to let this chance with him slip through my fingers.  I just have to know; why didn’t you beat some sense into me years ago?”

Dick sighed, “You were in so much pain; I honestly didn’t think you would listen, even to me.  I was surprised when you took Timmy in; I thought it would help you heal.  I didn’t know you were so closed off by then.  He didn’t tell me right away that things were so bad, not until after his parent’s funeral.  I thought things would get better after the adoption.  I thought you were opening up again, but it didn’t happen.  He didn’t lay everything out for me until about a year and a half ago, when he spent those two weeks with me.”

Bruce looked confused, “Wait, he did what _when?_ ”  _Did he really spend two weeks at Dick’s, and I didn’t even notice he was gone?_

Realization dawned on Dick’s face.  He whispered, awed, “He told me you knew; that you said it would be a good bonding experience for us.  No wonder he was nervous for the first few days, and then depressed for almost a week.  God, Bruce, you’re right.  I should have beaten some sense into you.”

They both let the topic drop as the announcement of the graduate’s names began.  Polite applause followed each name, and as they saw Tim inch closer to the front of the line, Dick reached into his jacket and pulled out several noisemakers and party horns.  Bruce took one of each with a smile, while Alfred took his with a look of disdain.

Tim took one last look at Bruce before being called up, and the sight caused the blood to flee from his face.  As expected, Dick was holding up a set of noisemakers.  Unexpected was Bruce and Alfred holding a set of the same.  He cringed as the announcement of his name was met with a joyous cacophony of hoots and squeaks.

As the principal shook his hand and handed Tim his diploma, she said, “Congratulations Mr. Wayne.  It sounds like your family is rooting for you, as well.  Good luck, great things are coming for you.”

_Mr. Wayne._   Tim rolled the thought around in his head as he returned to his seat.  _Am I even allowed to be called that?  How do I feel about being called that?  Let’s face it, if I go to work for Wayne Enterprises, and Bruce is sure to find a way to make sure that is exactly where I end up, it won’t be the last time someone calls me that.  Am I a Drake?  Am I a Wayne?  Am I both?  Come on, Tim, you’re a Computer Science major, you don’t have time for philosophy.  Maybe I can bring this up the next time Bruce makes time to talk to me._

The ceremony ended soon after, and there was a general melee of families trying to find their students and students trying to find their families.  Tim knew that his family would stay exactly where they were, and wait for him to come to them.  He shook hands with several people around him, mostly just to be polite.  He figured some of them remembered the addition of ‘Wayne’ to his name, and assumed that sucking up now would ingratiate them to his memory once they were looking for jobs down the road. 

Several minutes later, he approached the quickly rising trio.  Alfred was closest, and gave him a rare, public hug.

“Congratulations Master Timothy.  We are exceedingly proud of you.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Dick came next, bending down and picking Tim up in a tight hug.  “There’s my Timmy!  Look at you, all spiffy in your fancy dress.”

Tim sighed from his higher than normal position, “It’s not a dress, it’s the required graduation outfit.”

Dick smiled as he set Tim down again, “Well, it’s not called the top hat and suit.  What’s it called, Timmy?”

Tim sighed again, but with a smile, “…Cap and Gown.”

Dick patted Tim’s shoulder, “Right, ‘gown’.  Another word for a dress.  I’m going to take some pictures.”

Tim’s smile grew, “Go ahead, you can’t embarrass me on this one.  This is an accomplishment.  As I remember, you only graduated one year early.”

Tim turned and faced Bruce.  Bruce’s face was almost stony, causing the teen to grow apprehensive.  That dissipated quickly as Bruce gathered Tim up in a gentle hug.  The graduate realized that Bruce had been trying to keep from crying, and failed miserably, as tears dripped onto his shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you, Tim,” was whispered into his ear.  “Thank you for not giving up on me.  Thank you for allowing me to be here for this.  I lo…love you, son.”

Tears began coursing down Tim’s cheeks, “Thanks for making it.  I really don’t know what I would have done if I looked out in the crowd and didn’t see you with Dick and Alfred.  Thanks for making the time for me.”

“There’s always time for you.  At least, now, going forward, there will be.”

Tim pulled back and looked at the tear-streaked face, “What kept you?  I saw you come in late.”

Bruce looked ashamed, “The meeting ran long.  I told them I had an important engagement to get to.  I finally had to just walk out.  Can you believe some junior executive tried to stop me from leaving so they could finish the meeting?  Hey, if you want to skip college and get right to work, I’m pretty sure there will be a junior executive position open on Monday.  I don’t know what department it would be in, but we can work that out later.”

Tim laughed at the explanation, glad everything had worked out.  “I already registered for classes, remember?  Let’s go home, dad, I’ve got something I need to discuss with you later that I hope you can help me with.”

Bruce looked concerned, “What is it?”

Tim shook his head, “Something the principal said when she handed me my diploma, but now isn’t the time.”

Bruce smiled and nodded at the teen, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked towards the exit, Dick and Alfred trailing close behind.

 

**A/N:  This story is a bit of a departure from other stories I have done, as this is my first truly Tim-centered tale.  Yes, The Birthday Present was about Tim as well, but I believe this is the first one that truly shows him as a character in his own right.**

**Now, before all the purists get all uppity about how wrong my characterization of Tim is, just know that I do not write a strictly comic book interpretation of Tim.  My version of Tim is a hybrid of certain elements of the comic book Tim Drake, and the Batman: The Animated Series Tim Drake.  Mine leans a little closer to the Animated Series version than the comic book version, so there is where the discrepancies lie.  Tim from Batman: The Animated Series is a combination of Jason Todd and Tim Drake, mixing elements of both back stories into one character.  The creators decided to name the character Tim instead of Jason because the current Robin from the comic books at the time was Tim, even though the back story is more closely tied to Jason.  They didn’t want to have a Jason in their continuity after what happened to the Jason from the comic books.  It didn’t really matter that he died.  What concerned the creators is that the fans voted to kill Jason off.  He was also a bit crude for an afternoon cartoon, so he became Tim.**

**I know I write a lot of Damian stories, and hearing Bruce refer to Tim as his youngest is used to place this story in time.  Please refer to the timeline on my profile page; this story takes place a little over a year before Damian is introduced into the continuum.**

**Thanks for continuing to read my works.  I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.**


End file.
